Sign of Four
by Marina918
Summary: The Pevensie children are successful rulers of Narnia during the Golden Age. However, they have grown lonely without any other humans in the country. Aslan finds their soul mates from the human world and brings them to Narnia, but do they have the courage to stay?
1. Chapter 1

It was five or so years into the rule of the Pevensies as Kings and Queens of Narnia. The land was at peace and all the Narnians were happy and healthy. All disputes of the Royal Court remained settled, all but one.

Lucy hurried down the long marble hallway, past the entrance to the Great Room of the court. Her brothers' shouts, louder and more stern than she cared for, echoed all around her as she tried to escape them. As the Queen, Lucy was always invited to the gatherings of the court though she rarely attended. Her sensitive nature couldn't bare to listen to her siblings fight with the Elders, her dear friends.

It was a sensitive subject, this subject under debate. Five years had passed since the children were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia, and every day since had been filled with joy and laughter and a sense of belonging. However, Lucy and the others began to feel isolated as the only humans in Narnia. They often felt as if they had no one but each other to lean on. Not even Mr. Tumnus, Lucy's closest friend, could understand her quandaries of human nature. He was, after all, a fawn- and only half human on the best of days. She found herself calling to Aslan in times of real trouble. The lion had been absent for most of their ruling period, but he found his way to Lucy in dreams. Of course Aslan always answered her call, but Lucy longed for another human to go to when Aslan was away. She found herself missing her mother back in England, at least she thought it was her mother. The memory was so weak and distant, it was more of a feeling than a concrete person.

While Lucy, a young child still, wished for a companion to share her sense of curiosity and wonder for the world, the older siblings had a slightly different wish. Peter in particular felt the over looming pressure to find a queen. That, indeed, was what the fight in the Great Hall was about. Peter had just turned 20 and thus entered the Narnian realm of adulthood. Kings of his age were expected to begin courting a future Queen, though Peter had not found one suitable maiden in all the land. The greatest explorers left in search of neighboring kingdoms, seeking other humans or any people close enough. One by one, their ships returned empty. King Peter grew bitter and discontent, that overwhelming pressure bearing farther down on him by the day.

Peter's poor attitude seeped into the lives of Susan and Edmund as well. Susan recognized that she too would have to look for a husband fairly soon, and that frightened her. _If we can't find any other humans, I'll have to marry a centaur. I can't marry a centaur, I really can't._ These thoughts rattled around in her brain and poisoned all logical thought. She needed someone to talk to, but Peter only yelled and Lucy only cried and Edmund simply said "I dunno." She read all the books in the royal library and once she had read them all she read all the books in the ancient library, and then all the books in the secret library. Three libraries and thousands of books later, Susan still had no answer.

The lack of humans in Narnia began to drive a wedge between the family. This hurt especially since all they really had was each other. That was why Lucy ran down the corridor, holding the bottom of her dress above her ankles so as to avoid tripping. She ran straight through the gates of the castle and outside to the path to the beach. Down the hillside she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her, all the way until she hit the beach. Kicking her boots off, she dug her toes into the glistening white sand and let the cool turquoise water wash up over her. The young girl closed her eyes and spun around, letting the freshness of the sea permeate her skin. She momentarily forgot all her struggles as the power of the sea overcame her. But quickly she remembered why she had come. Eyes closed and standing still, she whispered, "Aslan, please return to Narnia. We really need you."

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. There before her, wading through the glittering tide, was the regal outline of a lion.

"Aslan!" she shouted as she ran to him. She embraced him tightly, arms wrapping around his neck, gripping his mane tightly.

"Hello my darling," he said. "It has been quite a while."

"Oh Aslan, I have so much to tell you," Lucy told him, still gripping his mane.

"Speak quickly my dear. I do not have much time."

Lucy freed him from her embrace and turned to face her castle. The structure towered over the beach as royally as ever, almost convincing her that the rulers inside were not in any turmoil at all.

"We love Narnia, we really do. And I am so fond of the lovely creatures who live here, as are Peter and Susan and Edmund. But the thing is, we're the only humans around and it's getting quite lonely. It's hard on all of us, but especially Peter of course." Lucy sighed as she turned back to face Aslan.

"What is it that disturbs Peter?" Aslan questioned.

"Well, he is of age to marry now. The elders want him to look for a queen, but can't find a single girl in all of Narnia."

"That is troubling," Aslan agreed.

Softly, Lucy voiced something she had never said out loud. "Aslan, what if Peter's soul mate, and Susan's and Edmund's and even mine, is in the human world and not here in Narnia? What if by leaving our world we also left our chance at true love?"

Aslan was quiet for a moment. He looked to the sky as his great mind began to think. "Do you love Narnia?" he asked her after a while.

Lucy was taken aback by his question. "Of course I love Narnia, it's the most amazing place in the world!"

"And your sister and brothers love this land as well?" Aslan asked.

"Yes of course!" she answered.

"Then it is settled. It is for your great love of the land and its people that I will allow you to stay here and rule, with the company of your fellow humans." Aslan looked at Lucy for a reply.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I will bring your soul mates from your world here to this world so you may live together in peace and harmony."

Lucy burst into a smile. "Oh you are so wonderful, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him once again. The lion let out a slight chuckle.

"Do not be too happy yet, young one. For you will not remember our meeting when you wake up."

"Wake up?" Lucy stepped back from him, confusion and disappointment in her voice.

"Yes my child, you are asleep. You must forget all about my plan, for one can only find their soul mate when they are not looking."

Lucy looked down at her feet, covered in crystal clear water. For a dream, it sure felt real. "Will I see you again soon?" she asked softly.

"You will see me again, when I am once again needed. But for now I must take care of some business. Goodbye Queen Lucy, and good luck." The great lion turned to face the sea and began walking. Lucy watched until he disappeared into the blue sky and green waves. She sighed and watched the mesmerizing sight that the rhythmic motion of the waves creates. In the distance she heard a voice call her name.

She turned around, expecting to see the source of the sound. Instead, she opened her eyes and woke up.

Her sister Susan stood next to her bed, in her sleeping chambers of Cair Paravel. "Lucy," she said, more forcefully this time. "Lucy wake up, we're needed at the court." Lucy sat up slowly, wishing she could just go back to sleep.

"Tell them I'm ill and can't be present," Lucy said groggily, mid yawn.

Susan rolled her eyes. "You'll want to be here for this. Four strangers were found near the lampost last night. They say they're humans."


	2. IMPORTANT

Hey guys-

Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story, it means so much! I have another chapter for you but i can't seem to upload documents with the right format... I'm gonna retry because i really want you guys to have more to the story. But for now, I'm transferring the story to Archive of Our Own. This is my preferred website but until i can figure out why it hates my computer I have to make the switch :(

Thanks for your continued support!


End file.
